Dragon's Secret
by RinDreams
Summary: Percy and Oliver go to see Charlie at the Dragon Preserve and find themselves in the middle of an unexpected situation.


Dragon's Secret By Rin  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and Scholastic Books Inc. (Lucky people that they are).  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Percy and Oliver go to see Charlie at the Dragon Preserve and find themselves in the middle of an unexpected situation.  
  
A/N: I honestly don't know how this one came to me. The more I think about it, the more I think I came across a similar situation in a book I read, so if I have plagiarized this from anyone, please don't come after me with pitchforks and torches. Also, the only description I've been able to find to come close to how a genuine dragon preserve would be laid out is from Ajes Blue's "In This World of Strangers" so kudos to her!!  
  
*  
  
"So, you think Charlie will be surprised to see us, Perce," Oliver asked as they walked through the gates to the dragon preserve. "Hey, don't they usually have the gates guarded?"  
  
Nodding his head as he looked around, Percy frowned slightly. "Yes, they do, in order to prevent Muggles from wandering in and getting hurt. Oh, there's one. Ho! You there!" Percy waved at the young wizard and walked over toward him.  
  
"Good afternoon sir, how may I be of service?" The young wizard spoke clearly and politely, seemingly excited to see them.  
  
"New to the job are you," Percy asked as he and Oliver walked up to him. "Most of the other guards aren't this polite."  
  
Nodding his head, the young wizard blushed slightly. "Yeah, I just graduated from Beauxbaton. My uncle is a keeper here and got me the job. That obvious is it?"  
  
"A little bit," Percy said, smiling slightly. "We're looking for my brother and was wondering if you would know where he might be?"  
  
"Who's your brother? Oh wait! You're Charlie Weasley's brother aren't you?" The young man grinned widely as Percy groaned silently, shooting Oliver a dark glare at his lover's snicker.  
  
"Yes I am. Do you know where he's at?" Percy kept his voice calm even though he was fed up with everyone identifying him with his older brothers constantly. He couldn't even go n Gringott's without one of the goblins mentioning Bill to him. "Yessir, last I saw him he was heading toward the pens," the young wizard told them, motioning toward the pens. "Go on in."  
  
"Thank you, have a nice day," Percy said with a smile. He and Oliver headed into the preserve, glancing about here and there at the different sights around them.  
  
The next thing the two wizards knew what was happening an older wizard looking rather annoyed confronted them. "What do you two think you're doing? Preserve's closed to tourists today. You'll have to leave."  
  
"Oh, we're not tourists," Percy said smiling at the old wizard. "We're here to see." Percy wasn't able to finish his sentence before a familiar voice came from behind them.  
  
"Percy! Oliver! What in Merlin's name are the two of you doing here?" Percy turned to find Charlie heading directly toward them, looking a bit harried.  
  
"Well, we're on holiday and I thought Oliver might like to see the dragons. I owled you last week, Charlie, didn't you get it?" Percy was beginning to feel a bit agitated at the unbecoming welcome they had received so far. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"No! Don't you realize what time of the year it is?" Charlie took both of the younger men by the arms and steered them toward a group of cottages they had just passed.  
  
"Spring?" Oliver's sarcastic question was rewarded with a glare from Charlie.  
  
"Merlin's beard! You're right! How could I have forgotten?" Percy had stopped as soon as he had realized what was going on. It was spring, mating season.  
  
"Percy, don't just stand there!! We have to get you two inside!" Charlie went to grab at Percy when he felt the rush of energy pass through the air. "Oh no, we're too late."  
  
"Too late for what?" Oliver was standing there looking at both of them as the wave of energy came crashing over them, knocking Oliver, who wasn't expecting it, to the ground. Percy and Charlie, knowing what had been coming had braced themselves, saving themselves from being knocked down by it, but not the aftereffects of it.  
  
Swallowing thickly, Charlie heard a door behind them open, turning he saw Lena standing there gaping at the three of them! "You weren't indoors?! Have you lost your mind? Charlie, what do you.oh Merlin." She stopped as Charlie began to stalk toward her, his eyes glittering with lust. Pulling her wand she pointed it at him. "I'm sorry Charlie, but I've got to help these other two. Imobulous!"  
  
Charlie stopped in his tracks, a look of shock registering in his eyes at what she had done as she walked by him, her entire attention elsewhere. She headed toward Oliver after seeing him fall to the ground after the first wave had come through. She estimated she only had a few minutes before the second wave would hit. She wanted to get them inside before it hit. If that were the case, the effects of the magic wouldn't last as long. Giving Oliver a once over as he sat up, she noticed the same look in Oliver's eyes as she approached. /Let's just hope he isn't bisexual./ she thought. Noting that his gaze slid over her completely, she stepped around him and placed herself between him and Percy, who was standing but was shaking his head back and forth in a vain attempt to clear his thoughts.  
  
As she approached, Percy looked up and stared at her quizzically. "Lena? Where's Oliver?" She moved with him as he began to look around.  
  
"Percy, you have to listen to me. We need to get both of you inside. Now. Percy! Percy!!" Lena realized it was no use as Percy stepped around her and walked toward Oliver. Oliver was resting on his knees, looking at Charlie, when Percy walked up and kissed him without preamble.  
  
Lena cursed herself silently as she walked toward them. Reaching for Percy, she watched as Oliver stood and drew the smaller red head into the kiss deeper and began to pull at his clothing. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed each of them by the arm and quickly apparated them inside, directly into the spare bedroom.  
  
Once there, they continued to kiss and strip off one another's clothing, oblivious to the presence of another person in the room. Shaking her head, Lena dissapparated out, closing her eyes, realizing that she really didn't want to even imagine Percy Weasley naked. She and Percy had always been close, like sister and brother, so the mere thought of it made her cringe.  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself back outside and had just enough time to gasp as Charlie stepped forward and kissed her fiercely. As her brain noticed that he had broken free of the Imobulos curse, she felt the energy rush through the air as the second wave swept over both of them, causing any worry in Lena's mind to disappear.  
  
*  
  
Oliver winced as he walked into the kitchen, nodding silently to Charlie and Lena, who were sitting at the table drinking their coffee quietly. Percy walked in behind him and got cups for both of them before leaning against the counter while Oliver sat gingerly in a chair at the table. "I don't even know what happened yesterday but the only thing I do know is that I never want to move."  
  
Charlie snorted at Oliver's statement while Lena leaned across the table and patted his arm in a soothing fashion. "It's all right Oliver. Everyone feels that way after the first time their hit with it."  
  
"Perce, care to join us at the table?" Charlie looked at his brother, his eyes smiling.  
  
"No thank you, I'm just going to stand for the rest of my life," Percy said quietly. Shifting his position, he winced slightly. "Sitting down on anything, no matter how soft it may be, is the last thing on my mind."  
  
"Just what exactly was 'it' that we were hit with?" Oliver was looking around the room, regarding the dragon keepers more so than his lover.  
  
"Well, 'it' was the effects of dragon's mating," Charlie stated. "I never thought about the fact that Percy might not have told you." Charlie stopped as Oliver shot a glare at Percy, how blushed as he hid his face in his cup.  
  
"As you know, dragons are creatures of pure magic, akin to unicorns. When they mate, the sexual energy they use washes off of them in waves, affecting any humans in the immediate vicinity of their lairs."  
  
"So, you go through this every spring?!" Oliver's voice was filled with astonishment as he gaped openly at Charlie and Lena.  
  
"Not usually," Lena told him. "The cottages are spelled against the 'waves' as we call them. We try to retreat indoors for the two-day mating period and stay there. Unfortunately, we do have those that are caught outside when it happens."  
  
"Wait, it's been two days?" Percy squeaked as the spoke, flabbergasted by the revelation.  
  
"Yep, never knew you had it in you little brother," Charlie said, grinning wickedly at him.  
  
"Oh he had it in him all right," Oliver muttered under his breath, causing Charlie to choke on his coffee while Lena blushed and Percy smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Enough! As much as I like you, Oliver Wood, that is not something that I want to hear about when it comes to my brother!" Charlie was laughing while he shook his finger at Oliver, who was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"So, it's over now?" Percy quiet question caused Lena to nod her head.  
  
"Yes, it's over. The two of you are more than welcome to stay, but I'm afraid you won't be seeing much of Charlie or myself over the rest of your holiday. We'll be much to busy trying to keep an eye one the pregnant females for the next few weeks."  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble," Oliver said. Rising from the table, he walked over and put his arm around Percy, who glanced at him warily, trying to inch away from him. "I think both of us have had enough of the dragon's for a while, and their secrets."  
  
Percy blushed a deeper shade of red as the three laughed at him. Soon, Percy joined in before heading upstairs to bathe and change before he and Oliver headed home. Bidding farewell to his brother and Lena, Percy walked into the bedroom, his nose wrinkling at the smell of sex that permeated the air. Walking over to the bed, he saw a small package on the night table. Picking it up, he opened the box and found a small dragon, carved from white onyx, resting inside. Shaking his head, know that Charlie must have put it there; he picked it up, noticing the paper folded underneath it. Lifting out the paper, he unfolded it and immediately recognized his brother's handwriting.  
  
Percy,  
  
I know that this wasn't really how you wanted to spend your vacation. But, come on, can you really tell anyone that it wasn't that bad? Yes, Lena and I did hear the two of you while you were in here. I guess it can be called one of the curses of being a dragon keeper, is that the effects don't last that long for us.  
  
The carved dragon is a tradition here. It is given to a person after they experience the mating season for the first time, more as a reminder of it as well as a joke. Oliver is most likely getting his own dragon from Lena as we speak. Yours is white, because I will always consider you to by my innocent little brother, even though we both know better, while Oliver's is black. I know you'll be heading back to England today so take care of yourself little brother, and that keeper of your own.  
  
Love you always, you big brother, Charlie.  
  
Shaking his head at the 'joke' Percy placed the dragon back in the box and went about cleaning the room before he and Oliver headed home.  
  
*  
  
A small flat in London. It's empty for the day; it's occupants off at their respective jobs. The only occupants in the house are two owls, resting on a perch in the corner, heads tucked under their wings as they slept. The flat is decorated comfortably, with almost no small knick- knacks to collect dust, except for two small dragons, carved from onyx. One in black and the other in white, resting side by side on the mantle piece.  
  
END 


End file.
